Silenced
by CaptainMorgan101
Summary: Sid disappears while working overtime, investigating the death of a victim of a gang turf war. But that was almost three years ago, and that long in the hands of one of the most ruthless gangs in New York will leave scars. Now he has been rescued, but can he be saved? SidWump by the bucketful and lots of angst. Rating may increase. Yeah, stupid summary. I know.


_Hello! _

_This is my first CSI NY fic!_

_I've realized that there are never enough Sid fics, and Sid angst in particular. So here we have it. _

_Also, it's slightly AU in that Sid never got cancer and will never get it. I have also given his wife a name, Annalise._

_Oh, and Happy Birthday Captain Morgan! That goofy bane of my life turns 8 years old!(13/10/13)_

* * *

Sid was the last one in the building. Mac had left early for once to have dinner with Christine and everyone else had left at their normal times. He and Annalise were going through a bit of a rough patch and although he knew he needed to talk to her, he was putting it off by doing an autopsy overtime. What would dear Anna think of that, him choosing the company of a corpse over her?

The young man on his table had died from a bullet to the brain. That much was obvious. The gang tattoos and sizable levels of cocaine in his system told a very clear story.

Cornelius Lord had gotten involved in something he shouldn't have, something that ended his life.

Sid shook his head sadly and shook his head. Why did people throw their lives away like that? Most likely, Cornelius had been killed in a drug or gang war. He had sent the bullet down to ballistics, but the gun wasn't in the system, Adam had assured him of that.

He remembered the crime scene photos. He had been stretched out in an alley. There had been windows on all sides, and tenants, three of whom had called the police. None had seen or heard anything. There were no shell casings. There were no bullets.

Apart from the bag of cocaine and wad of cash in his pocket, there was no evidence.

Nothing.

Sid sighed. This was looking like it was going to end like so many other unsolved cases; in a box, on a shelf, with the word "COLD" scrawled on the side.

Then something caught his eye. A scar on the victim's chest, long and thin.

It looked like a laser-removed tattoo. Sid picked up a scalpel and dug it into the young man's belly. With practiced slices, he cut out the chunk of flesh upon which rested the tattoo and carried it carefully to the micro-wave. Then he set the timer and waited.

The result was a long, narrow sword. It extended from the pommel at the hollow of his throat, to the tip of the blade just above his groin. The cross-guard had curled over his pectoral muscles. There were symbols on the blade; they probably meant something to the gang. However, the whole picture was familiar in a way. The style of the art was niggling him. He had seen it before.

That was it!

When he was still in Med-school, the professor had set them a task, using a case study. A murder, committed much like this one, but the main similarity was the tattoo.

The victim had been killed by a gang leader known as Kinkajou. He was boss of a gang known as The Kings. Kinkajou had been killed resisting arrest. But there were rumors of Kinkajou II. Nothing was proven, but there was talk, or at least that's what Danny said.

The Kings' identifying mark was a sword tattoo just like this one.

He knew that Cornelius's other tattoos were from the Shippers, the sworn rivals of The Kings.

_BRAINWAVE!_

Sid bolted from the morgue to Jo's work station. The file wasn't on the counter top. The drawers then. Ah! There is was!

He flipped through the pages of notes.

_Location…location…location…_

The body had been found in an alley off Seventh Street, well into Kings territory.

A huge grin spread across Sid's face.

That was it! Sid had single-handedly solved this case!

He had to call Mac, NOW!

Sid whipped out his phone and dialed his boss, but there were no bars.

_Curse my stupid provider! I want to live autopsy them!_

Instead, he headed downstairs, out into the parking lot, swiping his ID card in the slot to open the doors. Again, he tried the number.

"Come on Mac! Pick-up-pick-up-pick-up!

* * *

_~2 minutes earlier~_

Manny stood in the shadows, his eyes pinned on the locked door of the crime lab. All was quiet and he had long since dealt with the security guards. The only thing that was stopping him was the doors, which required ID cards to unlock. He had already tried a multitude of different methods to prize it open.

He couldn't fail; Kinkajou would have no qualms about killing him if he did.

His mission; retrieve the body. By any means necessary.

He was about to begin his third circuit of the building, looking for another entrance, when the door burst open and a skinny grey-haired man in blue scrubs dashed out, clutching a phone. The man dialed a number quickly and stood, muttering and holding the phone to his ear. Whoever he was trying to call was taking their time.

Manny looked him over. His scrubs were stained, a handprint?

Blood?

Was he the coroner? What was he doing here this time of the night?

He was pretty scrawny, and Manny didn't think he'd be much trouble to subdue, or kill, if necessary. He hoped it wouldn't be. Manny didn't like killing people who were defenseless.

Suddenly, the coroner spoke. "Hey! Mac it's me, Sid. Yes, it's about the case…yes; I'm still at the lab…the Lord case…yes, I think I've solved it…"

And that's when Manny made his move.

* * *

Mac sat, staring out the window. He was watching the tiny specks of cars moving like little ant colonies way, way down through the streets. Now and again, a larger ant would lumber by, quickly overtaken by smaller, faster specks.

Statistically, he knew that at least one person who had driven by in the last two minutes would commit murder or had committed murder at some point. It was his job and the jobs of his team to catch them.

Mac was startled from his musings by the sound of his phone buzzing somewhere in the apartment. He jumped to his feet and nearly tripped over the rug before rushing into his bedroom where the buzzing was louder, but he couldn't find it. Had it fallen under the bed? He flattened himself on the floor to check.

No luck.

Still buzzing.

In a drawer? He dug through three before he identified the source.

His jacket pocket!

He fumbled with the jacket until he yanked the vibrating phone and flipped it open.

"Hello. Detective Taylor speaking."

"_Hey! Mac it's me, Sid.__"_

Sid…Slow down. Is this about work?

"_Yes, it's about the case"_

"What? Where…where are you. Are you still at work?"

"_Yes, I'm still at the lab"_

"What case is this? Why are you still there?"

"_The Lord case__"_

"What about the Lord case? Did you find something?

"_Yes, I think I've solved it…"_

"WHAT? Sid, how? What's..."

"_Yherfff…"_

"Sid? Sid? What's going on? Sid?"

A couple of thuds could be heard, and another cry while Mac shouted helplessly down the line. Then all was quiet.

"Sid? Sid, are you there? Speak to me!"

"_Sorry _Mac. _Sid can't answer right now."_

Then the line went dead.

"Sid…"


End file.
